


Getting in Deep

by csichick_2



Series: Hooker AU [2]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike and Mark talk after Mark's nightmare, Mike realizes that he's getting in deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting in Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Now that he knows that Mark is seventeen and therefore over the age of consent, Mike is far less twitchy about physical contact, but he still insists on sleeping on the couch. Mike doesn’t know the full story of how Mark ended up on the streets, but does suspect that the boy – young man rather – had been selling himself so as not to starve to death, given the way that Mark’s twice now tried to seduce him. Mike’s right on the verge of sleep when he hears Mark’s cries from the bedroom.

When he goes to check on him, Mike finds Mark thrashing about in the middle of the nightmare. “Mark,” he says loudly, hoping that’s enough to wake him up as he doesn’t want to get hit by an errant limb. When it isn’t, Mike shakes him gently, narrowly escaping Mark’s arm hitting him in the face.

Mark blinks a few times and looks up at him in fear. “Don’t make me leave,” he says, sounding so much younger than his seventeen years.

“What? No, you don’t have to leave Mark. You were having a nightmare,” Mike says gently. “I just woke you up because you having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it.”

Mark nods and Mike sits down at the edge of the bed. “In my dream, my parents bailed me out of jail instead of you. At first they were happy that I was okay, but then they found out what I did to stay alive after running away. My mom was crying and my dad was shouting. He was so angry and I was afraid he was going to hit me.”

“Did he ever?” Mike asks carefully. “Hit you.”

Mark shakes his head. “No. Never. The opposite. They practically smothered me to death. That’s why I ran away. I was sixteen and they were treating me like I was six.”

Mike frowns. “At the station they said that you’re seventeen.”

“I am now,” Mark says. “My birthday was last week.”

“You look young,” Mike replies. “I thought you were fourteen until I went to get you released.”

“Why’d you bail me out?” Mark asks.

“I’d didn’t,” Mike says. “I told them that it was a misunderstanding. That you had my permission to use my credit card.”

“But I didn’t,” Mark says, confused. “I stole your wallet.”

“I never reported it stolen, so not as far as the NYPD is concerned.” Mike replies. “Though if you run again, take the cash and leave the wallet.”

Mark can’t help but laugh. “I’m still not sure why you’re letting me stay, but I’m not going to make the mistake of turning down having a warm bed to sleep in again.”

“Good,” Mike replies, as he goes to stand up. “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“Please stay,” Mark says softly. “Just to sleep,” he elaborates when Mike stiffens. “I think having you close will help keep the nightmares away.”

“Okay,” Mike says, though he can think of so many reasons it’s a bad idea. Thankfully Mark doesn’t press him on staying as far away from him in the bed as is possible and as Mark’s breathing evens out into slumber, Mike realizes that he’s going to have a hard time saying no to Mark. And that’s going to be dangerous.


End file.
